


Süßer als Apfelkuchen

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eating Disorders, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: CN: Essen | Apfelkuchen sind die kleinen, stillen, hasserfüllten Momente für Hanna.
Relationships: Lucas Gottesman/Hanna Marin





	Süßer als Apfelkuchen

**Author's Note:**

> _apple pie_   
>  [Strawberry Heat](http://my-glitterfee.livejournal.com/70343.html?page=5#t307399)
> 
> **CN: Essen, Emeto, gestörtes Essverhalten**

Er ruft nach ihr, verlockend süß und golden braun. Er riecht wie Himmel und noch viel mehr, verspricht ihr, nach Freiheit und Geborgenheit zu schmecken. Aber sie weiß, dass es eine Lüge ist. Dass sie ihm glauben wird, wie immer und immer wieder, während sie hofft, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Doch sobald sie ein paar Bissen heruntergeschluckt hat, wird er nach nichts Anderem als Hohn und Verachtung schmecken. Hanna weiß das und, obwohl sie sich schämt und die Gabel in ihrer Hand sich schwer anfühlt, als sie sie das erste Mal durch die knusprige Decke stößt, kann sie sich nicht wehren. Er verführt sie, so wie früher. Tief innen ist sie eben doch noch die Fette Hanna.

Hanna schiebt sich die Gabel in den Mund und genießt für einen kleinen Augenblick mit geschlossenen Augen ihren Regelverstoß. Den Regelverstoß, von dem niemals jemand erfahren wird. Nicht ihre Mum, nicht Aria, nicht Alison, nicht Emily und auch nicht Spencer. Solange nur jeder Beweis dafür verschwunden wäre, ehe es jemandem auffallen würde. 

Ihre Gabel reißt ein weiteres Stück warmen, süßen Apfelkuchens aus der Form und befördert ihn schnell in ihren Mund. Und dann noch einen. Und dann noch einen. Die Form leert sich viel zu schnell und doch viel zu langsam. Am liebsten würde sie einen zweiten essen oder sich übergeben. So einfach ist es nicht, das weiß sie. 

Bevor sie den zweitletzten Bissen in ihren Mund schieben kann, blickt sie auf und sieht durch die Scheibe der Terrassentür. Zwei Augen begegnen ihren, Lucas, eine Hand zum Klopfen erhoben.

Ihre Hand zuckt, um den Kuchen auf den Boden zu werfen, aber dann verharrt ihre Hand doch nur über der Gabel, bis sie danach greift und noch ein großes Stück isst. Ihr rinnen die Tränen direkt in die Mundwinkel, also wird das letzte Stück nun auch noch nach Verzweiflung schmecken. 

Lucas öffnet die Tür und geht vorsichtig auf sie zu, als dürfe er sie nur ja nicht verschrecken.

»Lucas, geh!«

Sie fragt sich, ob er sie vor lauter Kuchen im Mund überhaupt verstehen kann. Sie hat sich selbst ein paar Krümel auf die Hand gespuckt und immer mehr Tränen tropfen auf ihre Hose, ihren Kuchen, ihr Shirt. Und sie fragt sich auch, ob es wirklich das ist, was sie möchte. Ob sie wirklich dazu bereit wäre, ihn gehen zu lassen, wenn er sich jetzt umdrehen würde. Ob sie damit klarkäme.

»Nein, Hanna.«

Ausnahmsweise will sie nicht allein sein. Sie will nicht allein essen, nicht allein weinen und schon gar nicht allein verzweifelt sein. Weil sie denkt, dass Lucas sie versteht. Weil Lucas nicht Ali ist. Weil Lucas für sie da ist. Und weil sie denkt, dass Lucas vielleicht irgendetwas tun kann, was sie sich besser fühlen lässt. Vielleicht hofft sie es auch nur. 

Er setzt sich neben sie und schweigt. Weil sie sowieso nichts hören möchte. Kein _Was ist los?_ Kein _Hanna, rede mit mir_. Und erst recht kein _Hanna, ich verstehe Dich_.

Seine Hände zittern leicht, als er ihr Gesicht zu sich dreht, das spürt sie. Wahrscheinlich hat er keine Ahnung, was er tun soll. Aber das ist wohl normal, also nimmt sie es ihm nicht übel. Sie hofft nur, dass er jetzt nichts sagt. Einfach, weil es dann real wird. Weil sie sich noch einreden kann, dass es gar nicht echt ist. Dass sie es sich ja nur einbildet. Und dass alles ganz normal ist. 

Und dann küsst er sie.

Wahrscheinlich weiß er genauso wenig wie sie, woher er seinen Mut nimmt, aber das ist für den Moment egal.

Denn Lucas schmeckt süßer als Apfelkuchen. Und überhaupt gar nicht nach Verzweiflung.


End file.
